


Slowly, then all at once

by Hekate1308



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Drowley, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: Dean lives an orderly life. As a single omega close to forty, he knows exactly who he will end up being: the respectable spinster, the adoring uncle. He got over any small regrets years ago. To say he expects no change would be an understatement.And yet it arrives in the most unexpected of ways - the arrival of a confirmed bachelor in the neighbourhood. Drowley Regency AU.





	Slowly, then all at once

**Author's Note:**

> Quite frankly, there need to be more cute AUs in the Drowley tag and Regency AUs shall foreve be known as MY SPECIALITY ;). Enjoy!

Dean lives an orderly life. As a single omega close to forty, he knows exactly who he will end up being: the respectable spinster, the adoring uncle. He got over any small regrets years ago.

True, ten years ago, during his short but exciting engagement, he would never have believed he could ever be satisfied with being anything else but the mate of Sir Aaron Bass. But alas, it was not to be; any tears he’s long since shed and can smile the silly affections of a young heart.

It was only a matter of time until Aaron – no, Lord Bass, these days – called it off. After all, a baronetcy and the son of a gentleman all too fond of drink were never going to mix. But back then, when he first proposed...

Dean was a little prone to romance at the time. Fair enough. His romantic beginning has paved the way for a sensible future. He might know exactly what to expect, but that doesn’t necessarily have to be a bad thing.

Aaron’ mate sadly passed away a little over a year ago, but even back then he was clear-headed enough to feel nothing but pity for both of them.

“Dean? Do you have a moment?”

He puts away the shirt he was sewing.

“Of course, Sam. What is it?”

His brother sighs.

“It’s the market, again. If you could help me...”

Sam would be an excellent manager of the grounds their father left him, but he’s not the best when it comes to trade. Dean always took his lessons more seriously since he was expected to present as an alpha and be the heir.

He’s not supposed to dabble into trade even now, but Dad’s long gone and Sam can use the help, and Dean enjoys it immensely. He’ll never step forward and make the deal himself, but he can give Sam decent enough advice.

Yes, his life has turned out pretty well, considering his position in society.

To say he expects no change would be an understatement.

And yet it arrives in the most unexpected of ways.

Lord Crowley is, as people say, a confirmed old bachelor; even the most desperate of mothers have given up on sending their omega children his way and hoping for the best. It might also have something to do with the rumours that he has never exactly been... well, as chaste as society would have him; but as the last member of a family who has long had a seat in their county, the people feel some sympathy for him; and Dean himself cannot deny that he’s curious when the news arrives that he’ll once more settle in his ancestors’ home.

He’s some fifteen years older than Dean, and, from what the servants have been babbling behind closed doors, supposed to be handsome. He doesn’t care for this of course; but a clever alpha who doesn’t care too much about propriety always adds to a party.

“They say Lord Crowley arrives today” Jess says at breakfast.

Sam sighs.

“I suppose I will have to call on him.”

“You said you met him before in London?”

He nods.

“He can be... challenging to get along with.”

“Please tell me he’s not one of those alphas” Dean sighs as Jess grimaces. They both know all too well that some will never see omegas as more than second-hand citizens at best.

“Oh no, not as far as I can tell. He’s just... Crowley.”

“I think we’ve established that”.

Sam huffs.

“It’s not easy to explain. One thing’s for sure, the guy’s ruthless when it comes to his business”.

“Guess we’ll see, then” Dean shrugs.

They do, indeed, see.

Within a week, Lord Crowley has arrived and Sam goes to call on him, being one of the few who can claim a previous acquaintance and therefore forced to meet him as soon as possible. He returns in a good mood however, and the other alpha was apparently even pleased to see him.

“He asked about you” Sam tells Dean.

“Oh?”

“Yes. Seems like you’re pretty well-known in the county, and he’s curious to see the famed omega Winchester.”

Dean laughs to hide the fact that he’s just a little bit pleased. It has been a long time since anyone was curious concerning him.

True to his words, the alpha strolls in the very next day, when they’re really not expecting anyone to call and Dean’s actually in a rather heated discussion with the new butcher.

Unlike the uncle she recently took over his trade from, Miss Masters has very decided views on whether or not omegas should be allowed to have a say in what meat they eat.

“Look, Mr. Winchester, I just want to make sure that the alpha of the house – “

“Masters” he barks to remind her that socially speaking, he’s her superior – normally he doesn’t pay attention to those things, but by God, if it will help make her stop he’ll use it – “I have been purchasing my, my brother’s and my sister-in-law’s meat for years. I think you can trust me to find something pleasant to all our tastes”.

She’s taking a deep breath when a smooth voice interrupts her.

“I think it is safe to assume that the “alpha of the house” you seem so worried about is more than satisfied with his brother’s purchases, otherwise he’d hardly still be making them, Miss – Masters, was it?”

They turn around to find an alpha somewhat smaller than Dean but impeccably dressed standing next to the maid who’s supposed to announce visitors.

It’s the worst introduction Dean could have come up with, but their visitor doesn’t seem perturbed in the slightest.

Masters leaves soon afterwards, their business concluded, and Dean leads Lord Crowley in the drawing room. They can probably both use a cup of tea after that scene.

“I can see why your brother and sister-in-law leave it to you to manage the estate” Lord Crowley says as he hands him the cup.

He tells himself he’s not blushing.

“Sometimes a firm hand is needed”.  

“I do most readily agree, Mr. Winchester”.

That’s... different. Not one disdainful comment?

Refreshing, really.

Jess arrives fifteen minutes later and finds them conversing about politics. She raises an eyebrow, but simply introduces herself politely and chimes in when the topic allows it. She’s always been more interested in their gardens than Dean, and of course (because as it turns out he is apparently an expert at everything – or seems to think so with a self-assurance that should be annoying but for some reason isn’t) Lord Crowley has something to say about that, too.

All in all, Dean can’t deny that he’s good company.

Jess however seems to see something else – or rather, something more.

That evening at dinner, Sam gets a very precise and accurate recap of everything Lord Crowley said.

“He seems to have been in a good mood” he remarks.

Jess smirks.

“You can say that again. He was certainly very attentive.”

“What do you mean?” Dean asks.

She shakes her head.

“You really didn’t notice? You’re both single, and he certainly seems – “

Dean laughs; he can’t help it.

“Please, Jess. I’m thirty-eight. He has no intention of courting anyone, and even if he wanted to – we all know Lilith Cassidy already has her designs on him.”

Really, he thinks that evening in his room, his age should at least spare him concerning this.

Yet, as it turns out...

As silly as it is, a few weeks later he can no longer deny that Jess might have been right.

First of all, two days after they were introduced, Lord Crowley comes to call on them ( _not Dean, never Dean_ ) again. He’s busy going through the books; for a while now, he’s been certain that at least one of their traders has been more than a little dishonest, and he really doesn’t have time for this, he thinks as he reluctantly goes to put the bills away as the maid announces Lord Crowley...

“Mr. Winchester, I certainly didn’t want to disturb you...”

“It’s no problem” he lies smoothly, as he learned long ago, but for some reason, his visitor doesn’t believe him.

“Your current work seems to involve bills of some kind... I’ve been in trade for over thirty years. I’d be happy to help you.”

And for the first time in his life, Dean works side by side with an alpha who completely treats him as an equal and isn't family.

Together, they soon manage to find the alpha who’s been taking advantage of the Winchesters’ trust.

Metatron. Dean should have known.

When he mentions the instance to his brother, Sam shoots him a strange look but says nothing.

After that, Lord Crowley calling on them and Sam returning the favour becomes a common occurrence, even though Sam starts dropping weird hints about Crowley being “very attentive _indeed_ ” during his visits for some reason.

Then there’s the day Dean’s at the market inspecting some kettle, and instead of the usual fond smiles for an old maid he’s got used to ever since he turned twenty-five, there’s a new respect, almost fear among the traders.

It doesn’t make sense until he overhears one of them asking his mate, “And you’re sure...”

“Oh yes. I talked to Lord Crowley’s maid the other day; the servants think he’s quite smitten. There’ll probably be a ball in Mr. Winchester’s honour sometime soon.”

He hides a smile and finishes his business for the day. Even when he was young, a ball given in his honour was an unheard of occasion. Surely, it won’t happen now when he’s slowly approaching middle age.

But even within the week, he learns that miracles can indeed occur.

It’s tradition to invite the omega for whom the ball is given personally, but he still has no time to prepare himself for what’s to come, since Crowley calling on them is an all too familiar habit.

This time, Sam and Jess are present as well, making things even more awkward, since when suddenly he finds himself at the receiving end of a gallant bow and the request of the first dance at the ball to be given at Crowley manor next week, all he can do is stammer his acceptance.

Sam comes to speak to him that evening. He appreciates it that his brother waited until they were alone.

“So he asked” he says resignedly. For some reason, he assumed that Crowley would not be one of those typical alphas who inquired from the omega’s family whether it was alright to court them. He feels surprisingly disappointed.

“He made it clear he only wished to pursuit you if you wanted it.”

Dean’s eyes widen.

“He said that?”

Sam nods.

“Do you...” he trails off.

And Dean thinks.

He likes Crowley well enough. His sympathy for the older alpha is nothing like that fever of first love he experienced when he met Aaron Bass, but he wouldn’t be the first omega to accept a position as mate, patron of a dozen tenants and first in the county based on nothing but friendliness and the determination to be a good partner in life.

Sammy’ll be spared his fears concerning him, and he will still be his and Jess’ neighbour, near enough to share their joys and sorrows as much as ever.

True, Crowley has his dark sides. He’s already admitted that he can be pretty... hard on people when it comes to his business, and his relationship with his mother appears to be strained at best.

But he’s never given Dean any reason to dislike him.

It’s an easy decision to make.

A week afterwards, he opens the ball led down the hall by Lord Crowley.

Their courtship is... easy. Comfortable. There are no awkward silences or barely-restrained desires, as with Aaron, so long ago; but Dean can see the future they will have, and it will be one born out of mutual respect and computability.

Amusingly, their almost betrothal has Lilith Cassidy seething, but most of their neighbours look upon it as a most fitting thing indeed, to his surprise.

Then again, why shouldn’t they. He has been managing his brother’s estates for almost twenty years now, and he’s more than capable of providing a comfortable home for an alpha baronet.

 Dean, being as short-sighted as he is in some regards, only learns the truth once and for all when Aaron returns to their county. Aaron, who has been a widower for a little over a year and a half now. Aaron, who was his first love. Aaron, who he always thought no one would ever compare to.

The whole county is by now awaiting his and Crowley’s engagement to be announced at the Winchester’s next ball in a few weeks’ time, and Dean has no doubt that it will happen. Crowley’s bound to ask rather sooner than later.

He can see how it will play out, just how he can see what their mated life will be like.

But then something happens that he hasn’t foreseen in the slightest.

Aaron starts calling on them, and it soon becomes obvious that he’s wishing to court Dean again, Crowley or no Crowley.

First, he’s amused, then surprised how little Aaron means to him, these days.

Then, astonished and worried when Crowley, the same man who told him he usually gets what he wants (in a private talk that was barely, but not quite, a proposal) – draws back.

He doesn’t come to visit anymore, and his appearance on their ball seems all but certain.  

Dean doesn’t know what to think until he realizes Crowley is the last alpha who would ever force an omega to do anything, least of all mate someone when he believes they prefer someone else.

Well, that can easily enough be redeemed. Dean is not a child anymore.

And so, to the shock of the neighbourhood, he visits the alpha in his mansion all on his own.

“Are you sure that’s wise?” Sam asks him while he’s saddling his horse.

“I’ll go crazy if I don’t talk to him” he answers.

An intake of breath from his brother makes him look up.

“You love him” Sam breathes.

Oh, he realizes.

He actually does.

He always supposed that, should he fall in love again, it would be like it was with Aaron, fast and inescapable. Seems like it snuck up on him in his old age.

Heartened by this realization, he all but sweeps past Crowley’s shocked housekeeper right into his parlour.

Crowley is apparently busy with his books, but Dean gets the impression he’s more sulking than actually working.

Silly alpha. He could have helped. Well, he will soon enough.

“De – Mr. Winchester. Is there – “

“Are you really staying away because of _Aaron Bass_?” he asks because he’s tired. He’d like to get to their happily ever after, thank you very much.

Crowley raises an eyebrow.

“I might usually get what I want, but I have always made it a habit to ensure that those I do want me back – “

“What makes you think I don’t?” he asks, rolling his eyes. “Unless you don’t wish to affiliate yourself to an omega who just forgot all decorum – “

“Are you – are _you_ proposing to _me_?”

Crowley stands up.

“Now that I cannot possibly allow – “

“You wouldn’t have to if – “

“Dean, will you be my mate?”

That does shut him up, give it to Crowley.

“Huh” he finally eloquently answers.

“Guess I will, yeah.”

Only at the ball, after the neighbourhood got the announcement it was waiting for all along, does he realize Crowley never mentioned anything about loving him.

Because he’s not some silly young thing anymore, he asks him.

His mate-to-be shakes his head.

“Dean, Dean” he chides him. “If I didn’t, I would never have been ready to let you go just to make you happy.”

Dean gets the feeling that, despite what he assumed at the beginning of their courting, their life together might become more unpredictable than he believed. It’s an exciting thought.

It turns out eventually that Dean can surprise his mate as well.

“Crowley” he says one day during breakfast, as casually as he can.

“I’m very sorry”.

“What for?”

Dean shrugs.

“I know you took pleasure in thinking you’d be the last of the family to spite your mother... I’m afraid you won’t end up without an heir, at least that’s what the doctor told me yesterday”.

The reaction he gets is more than worth it.

Seems like Crowley isn’t so disappointed after all.

 

 

 


End file.
